It is a well-known fact that the structure of rectifier bridges, specifically for power ratings ranging between 10 and 50 amperes, is based on a series of duly polarized rectifier cells and on the pertinent external connecting tags. These structural elements obviously essentially belong to the electric rectification circuit, that must in practice be complemented with a physical casing, comprising a cap designed to house the aforesaid elements, in which cap such elements must on the one hand be electrically insulated and on the other be furnished with suitable heat conductivity in order to expedite dissipation of the heat generated by the bridge rectifier cells when the latter are working.
There are solutions in which the said cap is made of electrically insulating, more specifically plastic-based, material, to afford top performance from the standpoint of circuit electric insulation, albeit unfortunately purporting highly stressed problems from the standpoint of heat dissipation.
There are other caps of wholly different design, viz., they are metal-based, with electrically insulating coatings in areas where electric components are established, which solutions fully solve the heat dissipation problem, albeit however entailing a high potential risk of short circuits between the external connecting terminals and the metal cap, since they are both metal-based and hence conductors.
Also attempting to solve these alternative problems, bridge rectifiers are known where the metal cap has been replaced by a cap made of insulating material, though with a metal insertion at its base. The insulation between the metal insertion and the rectifier cells is attained with a coat of the same insulating material making up the cap as such, but this solution nevertheless fails to notably improve the values attained with preceding systems, keeping almost the same trend.